Royal Republic Commonwealth
The RRC is comprised of 7 star systems, with the Capital System being Iaotov. Each of the other six systems has a Duke, who is elected by members of the System Representatives. The representatives in turn are elected by the citizens of each system. The Emperor is located in Iaotov, and he inherits the throne from the previous Emperor, in most cases his father. While the Dukes serve as advisors to the Emperor, the Emperor retains most control. However, if the Dukes believe that the Emperor is incompetent, they can move to silence him with a vote of 4 out of 6, take his power, and divide it between the six of them until the next heir is eligible to rule. While most of the citizens of five of the systems are human, there is an alien race that has been incorporated into the empire, known as the Maqulo. These aliens are larger, and stronger than humans, but were technologically inferior to humans for quite some time. That was until in 1261, when humans from the RRC came into contact with the Maqulo in the system Erida, southwest of Iaotov. The humans enlightened the Maqulo, and brought them up to the same technological level as humans. Every since the Maqulo have been loyal to the RRC and have become citizens of the Commonwealth. Besides the Erida system, the Maqulo usually only venture to the Iaotov system, for governmental or business purposes. Unlike some other alien-human relations, the relationship between the two species in the Commonwealth is very good, and the Maqulo have proven invaluable in providing certain resources, and in their military prowess. Royal Republic Commonwealth Navy The MSA -76 Defiant Fighter The Defiant is the premier fighter for the fleet. They provide ground support for troops, clear the skies of planets, and can deliver crippling blows to fleet vessels if they don't protect their weaknesses. * 2x C-13AA Anti-Fighter Cannons * 4x AMHS-13C Burner Atmospheric Missiles (Internal) Impala Class Escort Ship The role of the Escort ship is just as the name suggests; to escort freighters and fleets, and they are the on the perimeter of fleets as radar pickets and to engage hostile fighters. They can also be found close to carriers and cruisers to defend them against enemy fighters and bombers. * 4x Batteries of 3x C-13AA Anti-fighter Cannons Crusader Class Corvette Easily the fastest proper ship in the fleet, the Impala Class is used for recon, escort, and ground support missions, and also assist in the role of fighter defense for capital ships.They are extremely flexible and several variants have arisen from its initial design. * 2x Batteries of 3x C-15L Light Naval Cannons * 10x Batteries of 3x C-13AA Anti-Fighter Cannons * 2x SPT-8 Plasma Torpedo Launchers * 1x C-8G Hellbringer Bombardment Cannon The Atlas Class Frigate Looking like a larger Crusader Class Corvette, the Atlas Class is more suited ground support missions and engagements between ships.Sometimes an enemy force mistakes a group of these for Corvettes, and face the consequences of that mistake. * 2x Medium Ship-Bound Helical Railguns * 5x Batteries of 2x C-17M Medium Naval Cannons * 15x Batteries of 3x C-13AA Anti-Fighter Cannons * 2x SPT-8 Plasma Torpedo Launchers * 2x C-8G Hellbringer Bombardment Cannons * 1x Squadron of MSA-76 Defiant Fighters The Dutchess Class Destroyer This Class is a multi-role class of ships. The Dutchess Class Destroyer is excellent in ground support, naval engagements, and escort missions. It is often the largest ship sent to planets of missions as there are more available than the Ahrenberg Cruisers and it costs less to maintain. They also have the task of carrying VIPs and military brass from one location to the next. * 2x Medium Ship-Bound Helical Railguns * 13x Batteries of 2x C-17M Medium Naval Cannons * 15x Batteries of 3x C-13AA Anti-Fighter Cannons * 3x SPT-8 Plasma Torpedo Launchers * 3x C-8G Hellbringer Bombardment Cannons * 2x Squadrons of MSA-76 Defiant Fighters The Ahrenberg Class Cruiser This has become the most heavily armed and armored ship in the fleet, due to the incredible cost of money and materials needed to produce battleships. They are usually the vanguard of a task force, as their heavy weapons are the largest fielded by the RRC. The Dual Large Helical Railguns that they employ use depleted uranium rounds that can devastate enemy ships in one slavo. However, there are only around 10 of these ships in all of RRC controlled space. * 1x Dual Large Helical Railguns * 2x Medium Ship-Bound Helical Railguns * 15x Batteries of 2x C-20H Heavy Naval Cannons * 4x Batteries of 2x C-17M Medium Naval Cannons * 20x Batteries of 4x C-13AA Anti-Fighter Cannons * 4x SPT-8 Plasma Torpedo Launchers * 5x C-8G Hellbringer Bombardment Cannons * 4x Squadrons of MSA-76 Defiant Fighters The Titan Class Carrier The Titan Class Carrier is the main 'mothership' of the fleet. They can launch Fighters and escort ships to engage other ships or attack surface targets, and also launch invasion forces. Three Carriers and their accompanying armies can take over an entire average sized planet on their own. They are located in the center of every fleet, because they lack heavy armor and heavy armaments. * 11x Batteries of 2x C-17M Medium Naval Cannons * 10x Batteries of 3x C-13AA Anti-Fighter Cannons * 10x Impala Class Escort Ships * 20x Squadrons of MSA-76 Defiant Fighters * 10x Squadrons of MT-83A Rhino Transports Category:Factions Royal Interplanetary Ground Army (RIGA) The RRC Royal Interplanetary Ground Army (RIGA) are the federal enforcers of peace and are charged with protecting the citizens of the Seven Systems. They are equipped well and are upgraded often, and can go toe to toe with most other human armies. The Standard issue rifle is the AAWP-231 Assault Rifle. It is reliable, has good stopping power, accuracy, and armor penetration. While not the best weapon out there, it is mass produced and all infantry, sailors, and special forces are trained in using the weapon. Several attachments and modifications can be equipped as well. For Anti-Tank weaponry, the RIGA infantry use the powerful AVWP-64 Anti-Tank Missile Launcher. It can contest most modern armor systems fielded today, and is also massed produced. For defensive positions or for suppression, the ASWP-116 LMG is used. Its high rate of fire and hard hitting rounds can make any enemy duck for cover. While most of the army consists of human operators, the Maqulo have proven themselves to be resilient and powerful warriors. Although the consist of only about 15% of the RIGA, they have contributed to many breakthroughs and victories. They are the brute force of the RIGA, capable of carrying weapons were once only fielded mounted on vehicles. The Standard issue weapon for the Maqulo operators is the ASWP-116 LMG, which they use as a rifle. For Anti-Tank weapons, they use the MAWP-66 Heavy AT, which uses a micro Helical Railgun to devastate any armor in its way. The heavy suppression weapon fielded by the Maqulo is the HAW-12 HMG, which is also mounted on many RIGA vehicles. Its blistering rate of fire and large caliber can tear holes through vehicles with light armor protection. Together these two species fight together with precise timing and strategy.